


巴士奇遇

by mstroublesome



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M, 公车梗, 痴汉预警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mstroublesome/pseuds/mstroublesome
Summary: 痴汉良/白领堂。新手车预警。





	巴士奇遇

孟鹤堂有些焦急地看了眼手表。

8点30分，正是早班高峰期，还有三十分钟就要迟到的他已经第二次没挤上人满为患的公交车了。

第三辆公交车在他度秒如年的焦灼中姗姗来迟，这回他学聪明了，不再傻傻地在边上等，而是随着其他人一块往上车门挤。

兴许是上车的人太过拥挤了，以至于孟鹤堂甚至都能感觉到身后人打在他耳上的呼吸。但他只以为是过道狭窄所致，虽有所不适，但并未言语。

没想到那人见他并未做声，便变本加厉，将一支手臂箍住他纤细的腰，借着向车尾的人潮走动实则将他挤到车厢的边缘。

孟鹤堂察觉不妙，正要出言制止，却有细不可闻的金属撞击声并同拉链声落入他耳里，叫他脸色一白，生生将声音压回喉头里去——那人竟解了他的皮带，拉开了他的拉链！

这可叫他陷入了两难，高声怒斥固然是能让身后那登徒子住手，但无疑也将自己这般狼狈景象袒露人前，如今网络传播飞快，指不定自己明日就上了那微博热搜；可若是放任身后那人动作，便是羊入虎口任人鱼肉的份了。

在这片刻的空白，那人便已贴上孟鹤堂的背臀，将他压在墙角，左手仍环在他身前，右手却从他身前沿着胯骨往后探入布料里。贴身的内裤非但没有为他竖起屏障，还使得那侵入的手贴得更紧些，叫他感官愈发鲜明。有力的五指或轻或重地轻抚着揉捏着挤压着他紧致的臀，细致地品味着臀肉的丰盈与弹性。

孟鹤堂也算是个吃过见过的人了，可这事儿还是头一遭遇见，又急又臊，只下意识用他没提着公文包的右手去制止那作乱的人。那人见他受限于此，左手也活动起来，不再是隔着衣物搂住孟鹤堂的腰，而是借机从他松开的衬衫下摆探入，攀上他的胸脯。

孟鹤堂内心虽是极力抗拒，但在指尖灵巧的挑逗下，敏感的乳首便在主人的喘息中不顾主人意愿而翘立起来。一边受足了爱抚照顾，另一边便也不管不顾地给主人传来空虚难耐的讯号，渴求能分得一丝抚慰。

他有心向前去躲，却差点一头撞上了玻璃；若是向后仰，又无疑是给了那人良机。

直至此时，孟鹤堂才惊觉自己陷入了什么样的陷阱——身后是那人的侵犯，面前是冰冷的车窗玻璃，周围是背对着他对发生的一切毫不知情的陌生人。

他一只手要抓着公文包，唯有一只右手可以抵抗，顾得前来又顾不着后，两下挣扎间反被那人宽大的手捉住手腕纳入掌中，牵引着顺他平滑的腹部线条而下，抚上了孟鹤堂自己在那人撩拨下已然起了生理反应的性器，前后撸动着。

此时若窗外有人侧头来看，便会看到一个容貌如芝兰玉树的俊美男子似是因着车厢狭小而被人挤在怀中，星河璀璨的眸子外是一抹羞赧的红，脖颈之下恰被车身贴着的不规则广告所挡，只隐隐约约看出个身影来，又有谁能想到车内那个男子正经受着欲望的折磨呢？

在那人的上下夹攻之下，孟鹤堂双颊绯红，呼吸急促，一双含情目已是水汪汪一片，却怯于情势，咬着下唇不敢泄出一点声响。

瞥见如此景象，身后那人更是变本加厉，将唇凑近他的脸颊，轻柔地将气息吹入他的耳朵，舌尖顺着他羞得通红的耳廓描画，点点勾动他先所不知的敏感带，寸寸湿润的接触都带起一串酥麻的火星，于耳垂陷落在亲吻之后燃起一场情欲的火。

“先生这样子，真的好看。”

“唔……”

他紧咬下唇试图压抑住那低沉却诱人的呻吟，无奈身体已经全然屈从于欲望，扬起的头露出流畅优美的脖颈，敏感的耳垂被那人轻啄舔舐，挺起的柔软胸脯被那人把控着，用指腹在那乳尖上按压碾磨，下身在那人的来回抚弄下早有喷薄欲发之势。

“先生的声音，也是真的好听。”

那人说着，吐字间气息都落了孟鹤堂的耳里，轻轻柔柔的，说出的话却色欲满溢。

“可是，先生舒服了，我可还压抑着呢……”

眼尾仍坠着一抹委屈的红的孟鹤堂闻言白了脸色，下足了决心要拒绝那人，吐出的话却带了几分被欺负狠了的鼻音软糯，宛如对情人的低声求饶。

“你……不行……不能这样子……”

“不能怎么样？”

男人动作不见收敛，反是往那些从孟鹤堂身上刚探索出的敏感区撩拨得愈发猖狂，直逼得孟鹤堂又发出一声难耐的呻吟方才罢休。

“我不会在这里要了您，但您要帮我。”

“怎……怎么帮……”

“夹紧。”

那人将他紧紧压在车厢上，余出一手握住他纤细的腰肢，手指按在他的两个腰窝上，前后扭着腰，在孟鹤堂努力夹紧的双腿间，缓缓地抽送着，龟头不时碾过他的会阴，带动他一阵颤抖。另一手自然也没有闲着，不紧不慢地抚弄着孟鹤堂的柱身，只不给他痛快，用手指堵住了他的铃口，吊得他眼圈通红几欲坠下泪来，不上不下的难受极了。

又在那腿间抽插了几十回合，那人果不食言，在他于孟鹤堂的腿间释放之时，也不忘把堵在孟鹤堂铃口的手指松开，引他在他的掌心到达顶峰。

-

孟鹤堂从余韵中回过神来，自己被解开的裤子已被拉了上来，甚至连皮带扣也好好地扣上了，如非腿间皮肉摩擦余下的疼痛，他几乎要以为自己不过是在大白天做了一场过于真实的春梦了。不及多想那人为何如此，便当真是做了这么一场春梦，他只想赶快逃离这儿，仿佛离开了这辆公交便也遗下了那么一场荒唐。

于是提前两个站下了车，忍着不适骑着共享单车赶在9点前打了卡刚坐在自己座位上喘一口气的孟鹤堂，尚未来得及去洗手间处理后遗，便见到了领着一个顶着一脑袋卷毛的小孩儿走到他身边的栾云平。

“孟儿，这是新来的实习生，交给你带了。”

“好嘞。”

孟鹤堂打起精神，带着他一贯和蔼可亲的笑抬头，却在小实习生开口时失了颜色。

“先生您好，我叫周九良。”


End file.
